The Little Stalker
by Danny'sGirlSG1
Summary: Daniel's a smidge jealous when Vala's affection is centered elsewhere. DV - Written for mission-insane on LJ.


**Title:** The Little Stalker  
**Author:** Pip (dannysgirlsg1)  
**Summary:** Daniel's a smidge jealous when Vala's affection is centered elsewhere.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** None that I can think of.  
**A/N:** Written for mission-insane, table 10 - Unthemed #1, prompt 10: Prowl.

----

**The Little Stalker**

He skidded to the edge of the room, peering around the wall at his target. She was slow and seemingly unsuspecting, but he'd come to learn that she was never to be underestimated. She was always on her game and so he always needed to be on his.

This time he was, pressed against the wall as he crept along behind her. He was attuned to his surroundings – knew her accomplice was indisposed. There wouldn't be an ambush _this_ time. Oh no, he was coming out the victor tonight. He'd taken to scoping out all the possible hidey holes and was ready to dash into one should she turn…

But she wouldn't because he was being stealthy and he was the hunter. Almighty and lithe, there was no way he could be stopped now. He was the fierce attacker, and she was his prey. He would be the master once it was all over.

She turned into the room of her accomplice – their lair. He sprinted forward the remaining steps to the doorway and didn't hesitate to follow her in. He'd been around long enough now to know there was no immediate threat. She moved to her accomplice and handed off things, and he paused to see if he was detected.

They were speaking to each other, but he didn't care. Not now, not anymore. He could feel his moment coming – the moment for attack. As soon as she turned that final corner, he'd have her.

He raced to the corner as she made the turn. No way out for her now – she stopped and stilled and he was poised to attack. Crouched down, he was all ready to strike…

When she turned and looked right down at him, hands on her hips, he was frozen in place, staring up with wide eyes.

Busted.

----

Slamming the refrigerator door shut, Vala performed one of her greatest balancing acts as she slowly made her way out of the kitchen. Between the large bowl of chips, the little container of dip sitting on top, a large plate stacked with three sandwiches, and one rather large cup almost filled to the brim, it was a wonder she didn't spill anything on her trek down the hall.

It didn't take her but a minute to reach their bedroom, and she carefully turned through the doorway. He smiled at her from the bed, sitting up a little and wincing with the action.

"And you wanted to help me…" Vala scolded playfully, moving over to the bed. "You can't even sit up without causing pain." She squatted down some so he could take the plate from its precarious position.

"I just feel bad making you do all the work." Daniel answered while taking the bowl of chips off her hands. "You're being followed, by the way." He also added nonchalantly, pulling the lid off the dip and licking the excess French Onion off his fingers.

Vala smiled at him as she headed around the bed. "I know…" She stopped at her nightstand to put the drink down. Turning on her heels and placing her hands on her hips, she frowned down at the tiny ball of fur crouched to attack.

"What do you think you're doing, Indiana?" She asked the seemingly petrified kitten. The little brown fluff stared up at her with wide green eyes. Vala grinned and bent down to scoop him up.

"Huh, little Indy?" She grumbled to him sweetly when he was in her arms. He was purring even before Vala climbed into the bed. "What were you doing?" She deposited the kitten onto the mattress, scratching at the base of his tail.

Daniel smiled around a sandwich half, watching their first 'kid' walk in circles while Vala petted him. "I think he was stalking you." He mumbled through the food in his mouth.

She grinned and plopped the kitty onto his side, tickling his tummy. "I think so too." Indy swatted at her fingers, getting an occasional playful bite in here and there. With her other hand, Vala reached out and snagged a bit of turkey from her own waiting sandwich. The kitten happily accepted the meat.

"Vala! Don't feed him the-" Daniel didn't even get to finish the reprimand before the little hunter pounced on their lunch. "Dammit, Indiana – no!" He reached for the plate, but not before Indy got a good bite out of his other half of turkey. Then, of course, the troublemaking fur ball decided he didn't want to give up so easily and flopped right down on top of the plate.

Daniel winced loudly as little kitten teeth nibbled at his fingers. "Hey!" He shouted at the amount of pain such a tiny creature could cause, jerking his hand back when Indiana made a rather deep bite. The movement knocked the bowl of chips on its side onto the bed. "Son of a bitch!"

The shout was enough to scare the kitten, and he went scrambling off the plate and right up to Vala's chest. He looked back at Daniel with wide eyes, not minding the giggling shaking Vala's whole body.

"Oh darling…" She got out through her light laughter. "You scared him."

Annoyed blue eyes turned on her. "Oh, you're on his side?!"

Vala gave him an incredulous look. "Of course I'm on his side!" She snuggled little Indy close to her chest, nuzzling her nose against his soft brown fur. "He's my baby." Like an instant balm, the kitten started purring loudly again.

"Two weeks and he's already getting more attention than me!" Daniel muttered petulantly. He continued to pick up the spilt chips, and shifted to try and reach the ones lodged under his legs. The movement jarred the cast the right one was completely encased in, and he yelped.

It was only a matter of moments before gentle and familiar hands were easing him back comfortably.

"See what jealousy gets you?" Vala whispered in his ear, looking at her lover with amusement. He glared back for a moment, before crossing his arms and turning his attention away from her. She simply shook her head at his childish antics and started to get the chips Daniel hadn't been able to reach.

While Vala was busy doing what he couldn't because he was injured _yet again_, Daniel felt a sudden warmth on his stomach. Dropping his attention down, his gaze was met by the wide green-eyed stare of little Indiana.

"What do you want?" He knew it was stupid to sound so annoyed at the tiny creature, but it just couldn't be helped.

Indiana blinked at him quite innocently, and then proceeded to climb up his chest and mush his furry little face right up against Daniel's. Before Daniel knew what exactly hit him, he was laughing and petting the attention seeking kitten. The impossibly loud purring rumbling up from Indiana's small body helped to melt the rest of Daniel's annoyance.

"Damn you…" He grumbled good-naturedly. "Why did you have to be so cute?"

Vala smiled at her two boys, reaching out a hand to stroke Indy's back. "He's just saying he's sorry for making you mad."

Picking up the kitten and settling him down in his lap, Daniel gave her a look. "Yeah, and I can stay mad at him about as long as I can stay mad at you." He looked down at the brown fluff already dozing. "I still can't believe I let you get away with bringing this…_thing_ home."

"Just admit it, darling." Vala settled in against Daniel's side. She picked up half of her sandwich and took a bite before offering some to him. "You know you love having him here." He gave her another one of those looks from the corner of his eye as he chewed.

"And I'm sure _he_," She reached down and gently ran her finger down Indiana's nose. The kitten shook his head and settled it down on his front paws. "Truly appreciates being away from that horrid and defenseless box."

Daniel looked straight at the woman he loved then. Vala continued to stare down at the kitten with a look that was a mix between sad and happy. And it struck him yet again how much rescuing little Indy had meant to her and how much she wanted her good deed to make him proud.

Which it did – which is why he hadn't been able to tell her no when she'd brought the shivering creature home.

"I know you love him." He whispered to her, leaning in to place a kiss in her hair. Vala giggled and nodded, returning her attention to her sandwich. "That makes me love him… even if he is a prowling little stalker."

----

**Reviews are definitely appreciated!**


End file.
